


The Windows are the Eyes to the Kink

by asherose505



Series: Dog Boy and his Shark Daddy [1]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothed Sex, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Gear Fetish, M/M, Motorcycles, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, mild petplay, naked bottom clothed top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherose505/pseuds/asherose505
Summary: Kiba gets a VERY public punishment from his massive Dom-Daddy shark biker boyfriend to teach him a lesson in decency.





	The Windows are the Eyes to the Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Srash (Original Character) belongs to author and good friend of mine [Srash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash) ! Check out his great stories too!~

Kiba stood visibly impatient as his foot tapped the concrete meekly, his usual boisterous body language nowhere to be seen. His impatience made it so he wasn't able to be still against the stone wall of the college entrance which he leaned against. His reddened cheeks acted like a beckon for his lover when he would finally show up to drive him home. Not ten minutes have gone by since he stood there waiting and Kiba could already feel his insides pulsing with a wanton heat. 

His boyfriend so easily stood out among the dozens of cars coming and going. He approached the sidewalk as his motorcycle revved up the block for all the bystanders to hear and turn in their direction. Despite the bright full body suit he wore, accompanied by thick gloves and a riding helmet, Kiba knew his man's body by heart, every single curve and bulge it had to offer. And a very obvious bulge in his pants is what was gifted to him at the mere sight of this specimen of a man. 

With a slight nod of his head Srash silently enticed Kiba to climb on the back of his seat and so he did, straddling it with an obnoxious obviousness. He fitted himself with the spare helmet like he had countless times before and the expert rider pulled into the street with a sleek ease. 

And the vibrations sent Kiba out of this world. With slight safe movements he rubbed his ass into the seat and with every motion pressed his crotch further then it already was into Srash's backside. He lost himself in the intense pleasures for those few seconds before they came to a stop sign. The large back turned slightly to address him. Despite the thick spherical shape of the helmet covering the entirety of Srash's head, Kiba knew what face his lover was making just by instinct. 

"Yes...?" Kiba asked cautiously. Whenever Srash gave him that 'look', it sure-as-fuck meant it was time to put his tail between his legs and submit no matter what. But Kiba wasn't always as smart as that, "Something _wrong?_ " He asked with a shitty infliction to his voice implying he hadn't known what was to come. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Srash asked with a muffled yet still authoritative voice demanding cooperation. 

"I'm just... messin' around." Kiba mused an answer now showing Srash an unnecessary ass shake, "I can't help it..." he paused, "...I've got that... _plug thing_ in." He practically moaned into the semi-stiff leather of the back he held so tightly. The boy bounced with the slightest effort waiting for a response already knowing that he fucked up in letting Srash know he was playing with himself. 

A car took a queue behind them at the stop sign and Srash followed vehicular laws, pulling away. Down the block he idled his bike on the shoulder of the road, safe from traffic, "We just did it before you left for your classes but you still want it? Did one of those hot Senseis turn you on by chance?"

"No!" Kiba retorted vehemently before trailing off without confidence, "Well, they _are_ hot but... I just couldn't stop thinking about this hot daddy on his bike." His nimble hands found their way down again to Srash's tightly covered crotch but he still massaged the area hoping for some teasing to make its way through, "Ever since you said you were taking the bike this morning I haven't been able to stop thinking about it!" 

Cars passed by, Kiba much too engrossed in his lover's body to care but Srash questioned him anyway hoping this boy had more tact than that, "You know these cars can you see, right?" 

"Well they can't see our faces so what does it matter?" He mused behind his own helmet, the grin being seen in the wrinkles of his eyes alone. It was easy to tell he was quite pleased in himself for uncovering that loophole. 

Srash made no sound or other indication of a response which was the easiest way to make Kiba the most nervous he could be. Despite being so, he gripped between the driver's legs at the distinguishing shape there. Kiba thought sex could get him out of any and all trouble despite the fact that it usually just caused him more. This case was no exception. But Srash would try to stop that thinking at all costs. He pulled into the road quickly making a sharp turn in the opposite direction of their home. 

.~..~..~.

Kiba had been too scared to make any more moves, although his arousal and intense pleasure still shooting through him made it increasingly difficult. But finally parking relieved him of that unbearable wait. Kiba climbed off removing his stuffy helmet and shaking his hair back into its original messy state as he stared up at the sleek modern building. Srash answered before Kiba got the chance to ask, "This is my work." 

Srash rested his bike and stepped off of it. His towering 6'9" figure made Kiba tremble, especially in his pants and around his toy. The white with red biking suit was the man's signature look and Kiba grew aroused just at the sight of it even without considering the rippling hot bulges it showed off so well. But Srash ignored Kiba's hungry and walked on into the building. Kiba had no choice but cover his pulsing crotch with his helmet to avoid the eyes of the people around. But that didn't stop them from taking in Srash and his demanding look. Some smiled and nodded as a greeting totally aware of Srash and his style. Kiba could feel himself getting jealous that everyone else got to him in such a hot outfit. He wouldn't be very much surprised if any women got pregnant just by staring at him. 

They made their way passed the elevator and Kiba's blind patience evaporated once they were out of earshot of others, "Okay, what are we doing here? I don't wanna watch ya work. Or do work for ya. That's too lame!" He battered on like a teenage girl with her phone taken away from her, "I'll do whatever you want at home~" He mused hoping to catch Srash's attention, "Well, as long as it's not _work_ work, ya know?"

Srash led them into the stairwell and pushed Kiba against the wall with a firm hand on his shoulder before the door could even close behind them. His impressive size shadowed over Kiba, ignoring the grunt of discomfort; Kiba wasn't as fragile as he seemed and, in fact, loved being brought to his limits. His long arm reached behind Kiba and with skilled fingers pushed into the hard piece of Kiba's toy that anchored itself outside his ass. A multitude of heavy short presses came against Kiba's ass so hard that it felt like Srash himself was fingering him.

"Shhii-it!" Kiba breathed out from the shocking touch and couldn't stop his continuous moaning from filling the stairwell echoing through, "Fuuuck! Harder daddy!" The quivering youth's eager hands gripped what he could of the larger dominate's chest, arms and shoulders letting him know all he wanted was the other's body and all he had to offer with it. 

Srash obliged Kiba's begging as he usually did in the beginning of any act, just to give the boy a taste of what he wanted before the real domination took him over. And with Srash getting addressed with that kinky keyword, there was no doubt that he needed to hold back knowing that Kiba was now completely lost to the pleasure. The covered male reached into his submissive pet's pants from behind, textured gloved hand stimulating Kiba amorously and took a hold of the toy's base. If it weren't for one of his thick thighs between Kiba's legs the weakness would flood him straight to the ground. 

Srash still had his helmet on. This was such an odd feeling for Kiba. He _always_ saw Srash's face when they were close like this. In this moment, even though he had heard Srash's voice earlier, he could be about fuck anybody. This was just a faceless biker with two hands playing with him and a cock that was about to fuck him. Kiba was still able to question who the man behind the helmet could be and that's something he never thought he'd leak to the thought of. 

The biker pulled on the toy and elicited a low squeal from the helpless pup. He didn't let up; He kept pulling. Kiba's delightful gasps evolved to labored groans as the wide lip of the toy met the edge of his hole. He bit his lip at the slightness of pain of it being pulled out by those rough covered fingers. His words came out as one jumbled mess of a word "NnghohfuCKME!" And the plug popped out as pre completely soaked his front. Kiba breathed heavy bursts so his gaped hole pulsed with the open space. His fingers got a hold on Srash's suit with vigor and his eyes bore holes into the helmet's view, "Fuck me already, will ya?" He begged with a sneer as if to get across the idea that he was the sexiest thing in the world and no one could see no to him. But Srash sure could; It was his favorite sport. 

With no words from Srash he shocked Kiba by slamming the toy back in its place with a single monstrous thrust. He grit his teeth, eyes widened and rolled back at the unfamiliar sensation of getting filled in such a vulgar way he wasn't prepared for. A visible wet spot grew in his crotch nodding at his obvious arousal, "Fffuck! W-what the fuck!?" The trembling sack of hormones demanded despite his shaky and unconvincing tone. 

Srash held up the weakened boy and helped him up the multiple flights of stairs as they climbed them. The man clad in white leather finally spoke, "You need to learn that you can't get everything you want. Maybe you'll start to understand that after today." He gave no guess in his voice as to what his tone was but under the helmet his predatory teeth grinned wildly. 

.~..~..~.

Inside a door on a level two or three stories up Kiba was finally able to stand on his own. But he leaned against the far wall that was clear glass from floor to ceiling enjoying the expansive scenic view. Besides the stuffy lame desks Kiba actually wouldn't mind working if it meant he got to see this everyday. But it still stood no chance over the sight of Srash in his glimmering get-up. Kiba watched as Srash fiddled with the door and than presumably his desk before he proceeded to hover over Kiba's body locking him into this one spot. 

His brooding silent form, with complete control over him, made Kiba's heart jump as he was turned around to face the glass. This was met with minor hostility under a tone of desperation, "Hey, come on, _Dad~_ Take off that helmet already, I... wanna..." He trailed off grumbling under his breath. 

Srash grabbed Kiba's cheeks not concerned about the toughness of the material against his face and turned him to be facing back at him, "Say what you were going to say, don't back out." He ordered with a clear hint toward something else more sinister that was soon to come. 

His metaphorical tail tucked itself deep between his legs in submission. He tried to hold back his audible whimper, "Kiss me, ya idi-!" He snapped his lips shut, realizing almost too late that this wasn't the time to piss off Srash with name calling. He quickly corrected his attitude, knowing the compromising situation he was in, "I just wanna see your sexy face and make out with you~"

The helmet shook in the negative and pointed down at the window, "I don't think letting those people see my face during what we're about to do would be a such good idea." With the release of his face, Kiba looked straight down at the area immediately in front of the building and sure enough there was an active street with many people coming and going in all directions with a clear view straight up to the window where Kiba was being manhandled.

Before he could say any words of protest a hard piece of material came over his head and covered the lower half of his face. He instinctively fought back bringing his fingers up to the leather but then heard the snaps of it being fastened. Kiba shifted to lightly stroke its surface, his other hand doing the same to his heated crotch. His pet mask always made him melt into pleasure. Covering his whole jaw and nose gave the impression of making it difficult to breath but, despite the falsehood in that, Kiba's mentally triggered shortness of breath aided in his arousal. The black leather hugged his face like it were Srash's unchallenged grip and he couldn't help but squeeze himself over his pants. 

But as his fingers curled against the glass, Kiba gasped and tried to step away from the window, again realizing his public showcase. Srash didn't allow it and covered his back with his looming immovable size. Like in a trance, Kiba still couldn't stop his hand from working himself but continued with weak albeit denying speech, "Dude... People can see us..." Despite the implications of not having interest in showing himself, Kiba's body vibrated sending pleasure signals all over and clenching harshly on his toy. Srash didn't miss this and he knew exactly the cause. 

He leaned close, if not for his helmet he would have whispered and bite the pup's ear, "They can't see our faces... So what does it matter?" Srash iterated to the boy mimicking his early words finally giving context to the punishment, "All but your face, you're gonna show them everything since you like being so public with your horniness." He expertly gripped Kiba's scruffy hair in just the way that made him squeal and pulled his head back while his other arm pushed Kiba's abdomen back into his own growing length beneath his layers.

Kiba accepted this silently but his embarrassment could easily be seen in his burning red ears. He powered through, much more submissive than cowardly. His jacket quickly fell off his toned arms peeling his shirt over his head to reveal the defined but not exaggerated muscles. At Srash's stiff coaxing against his ass Kiba followed his trail of short hairs down his belly button to maneuver out of his pants. Shoes and socks were kicked off with his pants and his last remaining bit of logic told him to step away from the wide open public view of his junk. 

His breath huffed under the mask as he stared down to the ground. There were couples, groups of women, dudes by themselves and any one of them could look up any second and see his shameless body on display for them. Both hands supported him flat against the glass, his ass pushed out presenting himself to the even more shameless man that put him in this predicament in the first place. The dark purple toy stood out clearly against the soft warm beige skin tone of his ass. 

'SMACK' Srash cracked a hard hit on Kiba's bare ass, the gloved hand not making the usually plump reverberating sound but still making Kiba clench across his entire body. He yelped, the toy visibly twitching as the pup trembled, acting like a makeshift tail. Srash gave Kiba another smack across the other cheek giving them matching red marks akin to the ones decorating his face. 

Srash continued, only seconds spared between the hits given to Kiba's ass. It was always hard to stop when the boy so clearly loved the firm abuse and quivered for more with each and every smack. 

Kiba's knees shook clearly trying their hardest to hold up his weight but he succeeded with his feet planted firmly on the ground. His irresistible ass seduced Srash to ease his pain with a now tender touch, "I should give you a reward for taking it so well." Srash stated plainly as if asking what's for breakfast. 

Kiba looked back, eyes giving away the enjoyment of his hidden expression. He liked what he heard and knew Srash would treat him well just in this one instance before he went all out on him. 

Srash melted Kiba with a mere touch to one of his nipples. Instead of a smooth or wet sensation, the aggressive hard pads of the gloves circling his sensitive nubs nearly made him crumble. But the gracious touch to Kiba's member was met with a dis pleasurable groan. Srash, realizing his oversight, removed the rough glove and returned his stern but smooth hand to Kiba's member, now leaking with gratitude. 

"Awhh!" Kiba open-mouthed moaned aligning with Srash's expert stroking. His hips humping forward to meet Srash's hand faster and pushing back to get hard friction against his bare ass. A pinch to his unattended nipple caused another happy groan but the reflex opened his eyes and his position was reevaluated. With eyes clear and open he looked down at the public street below. He thought they could all see him. He thought they were all looking. They were looking at him getting jerked off while completely naked, nothing to hide besides his mouth, nose and cheeks. His ass squeezed, fingers curled and hips jerked as he rode his coming orgasm, "Aah! Ahh fuck!!" The breath behind his words fogged up the glass and his forehead rested against it as he was pulled over the edge by those coarsely steady hands. Kiba's obscured jaw clenched with his eyes as well as every muscle when he started to spill out his pent up liquid. His head bent back and knees shook as he emptied himself onto the vertical surface of the clear glass dirtying the entirety of the space in front of him. He whimpered almost like a cry more frustrated now than ever that he didn't have any cock inside him. Srash's naked hand seized its moments but Kiba's nipples weren't as lucky. 

The hot nubs now got assaulted twice over. This helped Kiba ride out his peak but also edged him on for more. He looked down at his white mess, it obstructing the view between him and the people. With each passing second Kiba was giving them more and more reasons to be disgusted with him and/or call the police for their indecency. 

His weakness overtook his body but before sliding his face down into his own jizz, Srash supported his waist and chest to keep him standing. Kiba regained himself and turned around to Srash wanting lip action but had forgotten about the helmet. Instead he knelt down giving the world a clear look at his hungry ass filled with a toy but would never admit to doing so on purpose. 

Kiba brought his hands up to Srash's impressively sized crotch, working the shape and impatiently unzipping and freeing the constrained beast. Srash approved of this action by making no move to slow the hungry pup which gave Kiba the confidence to pull his mask down to free up his mouth. No one could see his face at this angle giving him the allowance to go to town on this dick he needed so earnestly. 

It burst out from the tight material finally able to gorge into its true size. Kiba aided in that growth with both hands working the meat in a milking motion knowing exactly how much of a slut he looked like. The eager boy brought the member to his mouth and sucked hard on just the tip almost vampire-like. If Srash weren't so inhuman, Kiba's efforts would surely lead to a hickey on his cock. He planted both hands on the ground in front of him as he sucked letting his back curve erotically. With his new position he backed his ass into the window, the immovable wall giving Kiba a structure to fuck himself against. His round ass cheeks pressed into the glass as he pushed and bobbed against it to get at least some motion that his ass begged for. The movement was perfect sucking in Srash's length as he did so but with only being able to take half in his mouth this was never their end game. 

Srash returned his removed glove to his hand before grabbing a chunk of Kiba's hair using it as a lever to force the speed of him getting sucked. The puppy wordlessly moaned around the length abusing his mouth.

"Bet those people are loving the sight of your tight ass bouncing about." Kiba pushed his ass flushed against the window in response and with hands now free to work at his own meat again, less for actual release and more of just needing more stimulation, "I could guess that they're all thinking what I'm thinking; Only a serious cock slut could be enjoying showing himself like this." Srash spoke with no signs of labor in breath. That's the part that irritated Kiba the most, Srash could always look calm and refined even if he was getting the best blowjob of his life. 

Two immense hands moved their way to the back of Kiba's head, their size completely controlling what movements he could do. Srash pulled Kiba's mouth off of him and stopped rocking himself. Before any action, Srash ordered Kiba in a way he would be able to hear clearly, "Your mouth is gonna be my fuck hole for however long it takes you to push out that toy since it's taking up my place in your ass right now." Kiba couldn't see Srash's eyes but he felt the vulgar authority emanating through him. He nodded, ready to be used. 

Srash pulled Kiba's head down onto his cock feeling mild resistance as he pushed past the threshold into his open and accepting throat. His throat bulged with a noticeable shape accommodating Srash's massive girth and he was pierced repeatedly without mercy. Kiba was embarrassed by the slurping and choking noises coming from his own body but he was a committed to do the task Srash assigned to him. He pushed at the toy but doing so tightened the muscles in his throat making Srash's fucking an even more challenging effort. Kiba's face scrunched as the invasion of his mouth persisted with his struggles to let out his toy. However, Srash's earlier play messing with it had loosened Kiba just enough to make it a somewhat easier chore. His low moan echoed through the office space varying in pitch as the assaulting cock pushed deep and back out again. Kiba's volume peaked in a continuing groan as the wideness of the toy finally pushed back the beating muscle of his asshole. 

Srash halted his movements and let Kiba catch his breath as his job was done. Kiba wiped his mouth from the dripping saliva and overflowing tears. He swallowed in hopes to heal his tired used throat. Srash bent his knees, coming down to the boy's face. It was completely messed up, hot and red, swollen lips, eyes beading with tears; The Dom _almost_ felt bad. But he knew better than to coddle Kiba after doing what he also enjoyed. He helped him to his feet and pet his hair and the side of his face kindly before his commanding words, "How many people do you think saw you push out that toy? They had a perfect view of it, you know."

"Serves them right for lookin'." Kiba laughed with a hoarseness in his voice. He lifted his mask and turned to the window gifting Srash with the sight of his raw stretched hole. He couldn't look down at the street. He didn't want to accept the fact that the whole world could see him as reality. So he closed his eyes or let them stray away from the outside world to avoid it. He hummed in a soft submissive voice, "I did you... Now you do me." His words almost a question retaining their obedient intent, "Please, Daddy~" One hand spread a cheek perfectly inviting his lover in.

The covered biker took it gladly. His hand met Kiba's on his ass but instead of entering he reached around to coat his protected fingers in the younger's come that had decorated the window. This made a simple lubricant despite the dirtiness of it which the sub boy didn't seem to mind. Srash coated himself with the spent liquid and pushed himself to the waiting entrance, "Hnng! Yeah!" He yelped shortly as Srash made use of his Herculean mass. He fucked Kiba in just the way they both needed, his bare ass getting friction from Srash's rugged pants that wasn't unpleasant. The stark differences in their appearances and attire stood out to the world in a way that caught the eye and compelled every stare to continue doing so.

The heavy hands on the youth's hips snapped him back onto his cock and rocked him against the window making him support himself with the entirety of his forearms. With every thrust followed a punch of air forcing its way out of the bottom's lungs. Srash's weight in his pelvis quickly pushed Kiba's smaller frame wholly in the glass wall, his chest flatting out in contact with it. He couldn't close his mouth, the moans reached a higher sluttier frequency as the onslaught continued. He needn't slow down as the boy would only complain if he did so, despite the fact it looked like Srash was abusing his size in order to take the pup over. But that's exactly what Kiba craved in every time they fucked. 

Srash's gloves would surely be making bruises on Kiba's soft skin considering his stiff hold on the wide alluring hips. His pants caused a similar effect as the material chaffed onto Kiba's ass. Srash would be sure to massage it with care once they were home. The same treatment would need to be done to Kiba's nipples as well, while he might be enjoying the pressure of them against the window, it was a raw repetitive rubbing that'd need to be dealt with later. 

"Oh, Srash, fuck!" He moaned passionately, his body sharing in the same passion as it moved back to meet Srash's thrusts. The tips of his fingers scratched against the window uncomfortably but the larger body behind pushed flush onto him, his hands getting covered by the sturdy gloves. His back was comforted with the feel of the smooth toughness of the biker's outfit. Kiba's front now pressed into the glass as the thrusts slammed upwards into him hitting his deepest most pleasurable spots. He couldn't help himself but to reach down and stroke himself, the pounding inside him become too strong for his tingling nerves to stay strong against, "Right there, Daddy~ Fuck!" 

Kiba's muscles started to milk Srash's cock for all its worth, a signal of his coming orgasm. He always got more talkative when he was getting close, albeit a bit incomprehensible, "More...! It-Fuck! ... Shiiit!" Kiba's head tilt back and his lover once again gifted him with a fist hold on his fluffy locks tugging tight piercing him with pleasure. Srash's unseen face twitched with the slightest of movement as he reached closer to his own finish.

"Hnng FUCK!" Kiba shivered, his muscles pulsating all over as streams of come painted the clear window and down onto the floor. His hips shook urging his top for some of his own to paint his insides, "Fuck! Fill me up, come inside me!" Kiba's mouth panted heavier against the leather as did Srash's inside his helmet. His body seized its even hard thrusts and stammered as the larger male fucked his seed into Kiba's begging hole. He smashed their hips together as they moaned continually through their peaks. 

Kiba's body was stuffed full with the hot come from Srash and where his cock aimed at the window, no visibility could be seen through the mess. The shaking slowed as they shared in their post bliss. A comforting hand enveloped Kiba's covered face and he leaned into the pleasing force. 

The thick body of muscles in a suit held Kiba closely and moved him to a desk to let his body lay and relax. The connection of their bodies remained intact causing another grumbled noise out of the bottom. He laid still relishing in the final soothing of his worked muscles. But the intrusion in him only grew to be uncomfortable in his growing soothed state. Srash picked up on this and withdrew his member from Kiba's spent backside which caused a drawn out sigh from him, "Aaahhh! Shit..." Kiba caught his breath as the liquid warmness seeped out of his beaten hole. Srash sat in the adjacent desk chair and pulled each of his gloves off. With his bare pale blue hands ending in pointed nails heaped off his helmet and, in a model-esque move, ran them through his hair pushing it back in a slicked style. The move always made Kiba weak. 

The younger rested on his arms and stared at Srash just smiling at his now-revealed form. Kiba removed his own mask before Srash got the chance to, "Finally~" He laughed with a wide grin almost melting into the desktop. Srash rubbed Kiba's head to soothe the tingling he usually felt after getting tugged so fiercely. They kissed lazily, Kiba much too exhausted to participate fully, "Can you grab me my clothes? I wanna get outta here before we get fuckin' arrested." 

Srash merely chuckled as he grabbed the pieces Kiba needed and let him get dressed as he put his toy into the small bag he wore on his back, "Afraid to go to jail for being a pervert?" Srash snarked at the youth similarly to how he would do the same to him. 

Kiba snapped back, "No! Shut up! You're the pervert, taking me here!" He denied vehemently, his cheeks burnt as red as the tattoos he flaunted on his face. It was always after sex that Kiba went full tsundere mode as if the aftermath of their act was more embarrassing. He put on his clothes quickly shifted with the unnatural feeling of something coming out of his ass. He was in a hurry to get out of there even with his unsteady walk. Kiba hurried Srash on. 

.~..~..~.

Once out of the building, trying his damnedest to avoid any and all eye contact with other human beings, he straddled Srash's bike readying his own helmet, eager to leave, "Hurry up! I can't believe we did this. We gotta go already!"

"What are you so worried about?" Srash weakly pointed to the higher floors of the building where they were just fucking, "Look for yourself." Kiba squinted at the glass and realized as Srash explained, "It's reflecting glass. You can see out but people on the outside can't see in. You were worried over nothing." He hopped on his bike in front of Kiba more cocky than usual.

"Oh, you are _so_ dead to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism are welcome and appreciated! Kudos me if I deserve it~


End file.
